L and Raito Balcony Scene
by TabbyCat33098
Summary: Literally the balcony scene from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, but set in the DN-verse. L is Romeo, Raito is Juliet, Misa is the nurse, no, there isn't yaoi. What exactly is this? AU & somwhat OOC. REPOSTED


A/N v.3: Purge Purge Purge.

This is an LA proejct I did with a friend months ago. It was originally uploaded for feedback, but then someone [I think it was Critics United, but IDK for sure] reported it for an "inappropriate summary". It's not like it affected me, but it irks me that, even though this fic was rated higher to accomodate the word "shit" in the summary, someone felt the fic should be rated T instead of it's original K+.

This is weird and spunky and non-conventional. If it's not what you expected, I apologize, but I did warn you. It's a rewrite of Shakespeare's balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, but written with L and Light.

Reviews would be cool, but I don't particularly care on this one, as I most likely won't ever write this style again.

For lack of a better name, enjoy the L and Raito Balcony Scene!

* * *

**L and Raito Balcony Scene**

CAST:

Romeo-L

Juliet-Raito Yagami

Nurse-Misa Amane

* * *

[L _enters, and hides in the bushes_]

L-Such little progress has been made in finding Kira!

[_Enter_ Raito_ at balcony_]

But look! Who goes there? It is Kira-kun! Come, Kira-kun, speak of your crimes! Tell us how you murdered those poor innocents, such as Naomi Misora and Raye Penber. Solidify the suspicions I have about you. Confirm that it was indeed your planning that brought about the deaths of thousands of criminals in Japan. I have caught many of your subordinates; now show me the mastermind himself. Reduce the crime rate in Japan with your arrest. Oh, that I were your weapon of mass murder, that I could see how you kill!

Raito-Oh, Ryuk!

L-He speaks! Speak again, Raito-kun, and cement your fate! Let the world know you for who you are!

Raito[_begins pacing_]-Ryuk, Ryuk, what shall I do? Forget those stupid rules, and tell me that accursed detective's name! Or if you won't, I'll give up the Death Note, and no longer be Kira, and you won't have your entertainment any more.

L[_pulls out cake and begins to eat it_]-Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Raito-After all, it is only L who keeps me from being acknowledged as God. And even then, it is only his name that stands in my way. Tell me his name, so I may take my rightful place! Tell me, or I will give up ownership of the Death Note once and for all! After all, L could be anyone, and I have a limited number of guesses. But L by any other name would still be as dangerous to my mission as when he is L. Tell me his name, so that I may kill him and finish this game once and for all.

L[_to_ Raito]-Kira-kun, whatever you are planning, I shall remain the bringer of justice.

Raito[_shrinks into shadows_]- Who is that, who invades my privacy?

L[_walks out of bushes_]-Raito-kun, come forth and allow the light to shine upon your face. You shall never learn my name, and will know it only as L. Only one person knows who I truly am, and that is me.

Raito[_walks forward_]-L, is that you? How much did you hear?

L-Yes, it is me. I heard enough to give Raito-kun the death penalty. And because I am L, nobody will question my authority.

Raito-Then you know. What will you do to stop my reign, L? For even if I do not know your name, Misa will gain the Shinigami Eyes8 and learn it for me! There is no escape from the Death Note. And that's assuming you see it coming. I bet you'll be eating your cake when your destiny meets you, anorexic pig that you are.

L-Raito-kun knows very well that I must eat sweets to sharpen my intelligence.

Raito-Well, the sweets must not be working, because you were only able to find proof of my being Kira when I practically admitted it to you! Admit it, L. You are far inferior to the supernatural. There must have been a reason that Ryuk chose me to utilize the power of the Death Note. I assume it is because I can provide the most entertainment to him. If you cut off his fun, bad things will happen to you.

L-Is that a threat, Kira-kun?

Raito-No, it is a fact.

L-In any case, it must be only a coincidence that you received the Death Note. There is nothing special about you but your above-average intelligence and stunning good looks, but I am as smart as you, if not smarter, and I doubt the God of Death pays too much attention to the beauty of a person.

Raito-I doubt your intelligence is as great as you claim, for you have not yet succumbed to the will of Kira! Kira shall rule the world, and your submission to him will decide whether or not you live to see the world he rules.

L{_climbs up _Raito_'s balcony to talk to him face to face_]-Is that a challenge, Kira-kun? For if it is, I will rise to the occasion. L will prevail over Kira's false hallucinations of world domination!

Raito[_leans closer and whispers menacingly_]-No, that is not a challenge. It is a prediction of the future!

L[_leans closer_]-I swear I will catch Kira-kun, even at the cost of my own life.

Raito[_leans closer until they are just a few inches apart_]-That just might be the price you pay.

Misa-Raito-kun! Come inside! Misa-Misa is waiting for you!

Raito-I'm coming, Misa! Just you wait, L. You don't know what you're dealing with.

L-Is Kira-kun sure about that? For all he knows, I may have set up this whole meeting.

Raito-But you didn't. And that is where I am superior. I'm always one step ahead of you, L. Always.

Misa-Misa-Misa is coming outside to see what is so pretty that Raito must ignore her for it.

Raito-Quick! L, hide! [_Enter_ Misa] I'm just looking at the stars. They're so beautiful tonight.

Misa-But I'm more beautiful than them, right?

Raito-Of course. Now go back inside before you catch a cold. [_Aside_] Kami knows your clothing doesn't help.

Misa-Okay! But remember, Raito-kun, we had special plans for tonight! You don't want to disappoint your girlfriend, do you? [_Exit_ Misa _with_ _a wink_]

L[_climbs back onto balcony_]-I look forward to bringing you to justice, Kira-kun.

Raito-And I look forward to beating you once and for all. Take my word for it, L. Kira shall create a new world, where crime is punished as it should be, and I rule as its God. Whether or not you live to see it is your choice.

L-I believe I should be saying that to you. Kira will not have the chance to create this world and impose a rule of fear, because I will save the world from this horror before it can begin.

Misa[_from inside_]-Raito-kun, is that L-san outside? Why are you ignoring Misa-Misa for L? Is L prettier than Misa-Misa?

Raito-Of course not, Misa. You're very pretty. I'll come inside in a minute. L, I can't stay much longer. Misa is demanding my attention and will grow unbearable if she doesn't get it. What time are we meeting tomorrow morning?

L-At seven o'clock.

Raito-Good. This will be interesting. I take it the games will continue?

L-Of course. I would not have it any other way, or it would seem as if Kira-kun simply gave up without a fight.

Raito-I wouldn't have it any way else either, L. After all, I still have to learn your name. Good night, L. I'll see you tomorrow. I'd much rather stay and torment you a little more, but Misa calls, and what Misa wants, Misa gets.

[_Exit_ Raito]

L-Yes, good night, Kira-kun. Let the games begin.

[_Exit_ L]

**FIN**


End file.
